More Than The Shire, Deeper Than The Mountain
by Victorian-Gothic
Summary: Bilbo realises just how much Thorin means to him but does Thorin feel the same.
1. Chapter 1

**More Than The Shire, Deeper Than The Mountain: Part 1**  
Thorin held onto the hobbit as if his life depended on it, never had he been so glad to be so wrong.

"Don't ever risk your life like that again Bilbo" he whispered as he tightened his grip onto the hobbit.

At first Bilbo said nothing for he was far too shocked by the sudden warm embrace that Thorin Oakenshield had enveloped him in.

Finally he found his voice and whispered his own reply

"I cannot promise you that Thorin, I could not see you fall to that white orc for I have come to realise that you mean more than the Shire to me, "

Thorin froze still clinging to the hobbit as the words Bilbo spoke echoed throughout his very being.

"As you do to me Bilbo Baggins" came his eventual hushed reply

The hobbit looked up into Thorin's eyes and saw that his words were sincere, giving a slight gulp Bilbo nodded then smiled awkwardly as he slowly realised that the rest of the Company of Dwarves and Gandalf were all stood watching them both with smiles etched on their faces.

"What happens now?" Bilbo asked the dwarven leader.

"I know not, let us see what the fates and our hearts command of us"


	2. Chapter 2

**More Than The Shire, Deeper Than The Mountain: Part 2**  
Nothing more was said between the two of them until late the next day after they had all made camp for the night; it was while Thorin took his turn to watch over the camp that Bilbo took the opportunity to approach the stoic dwarf, not entirely sure what to say.

"You should be sleeping Bilbo" Thorin said softly as Bilbo approached him " Tomorrow we have many miles to travel and weather is turning foul"

Bilbo Baggins shrugged and edged a little closer to Thorin, still so unsure and confused by what he was feeling and worse still he found his mind preoccupied with thinking about whether Thorin even feeling the same if indeed dwarves did.

"I meant what I said Thorin"

Thorin looked at Bilbo and raised an eyebrow "I would expect nothing less Mr Baggins"

Bilbo gave a weak smile then decided to risk everything

"I meant it you mean more than The Shire to me, a life without you is something I cannot begin to think about not any more"

Thorin furrowed his brow for a second as he struggled to find the words he wanted to say.

"I do not understand what is happening Mr Baggins, I feel as close to you as I do my own kin but I care for you as I have for so very few"

Bilbo took a moment before he asked the most delicate of questions.

"Do you have much experience in such matters?"

He instantly blushed the second he uttered the words, which brought forth a low and awkward chuckle from the dwarf.

"In the ways of the heart, not really..my kind are not known to be great..what is the word"

"Lovers?"

Thorin gave a weird mix of a frown and an embarrassed chuckle

"No, not that flesh driven…more like those that speak from the heart"

Bilbo stood and pondered what the dwarf had said "Poet no, dreamer no not that either"

Finally the hobbit grinned wide "Romantic"

"Aye that is the word, romantics plus many a young male dwarf has taken a close and intimate friend only to discover all is not what it seems"

Upon hearing this Bilbo's eyes grew wide, he had read about both human and elf not being bothered by who they lay with but to think of stoic dwarves doing the same somehow felt wrong and confused him in ways he couldn't understand.

"So there are many males dwarves who go with other males" Bilbo finally said aghast.

"Oh no no, it's not that common…usually when it's discovered both parties go out and get blind drunk to forget…though there are few unspoken legends that touch upon such relationships" Thorin replied, stumbling over his words and looking more and more uncomfortable with each one.

The dwarf and the hobbit sat together for a moment in silence as they mutually pondered life and it's mysteries while they looked anywhere but at each other before they both blurted out questions simultaneously

"So have you had many lovers Thorin?" Bilbo asked

"What does your wife think about you coming with us?" Thorin inquired

"I'm not married, never have been, never wanted to; all I know comes from books really" Bilbo admitted with a smile feeling strangely relieved by his admission.

Thorin Oakenshield looked at the ground and his eyes filled with tears as his voice dropped to barely a whisper

"I loved someone once and lost all I held dear, swore that I would never love another until I could once more call Erebor my home"

"Did she die when Erebor was taken?" Bilbo asked as he placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze

"No, it was many years after we had been driven out…I was hurt in a skirmish with some orcs and she tended to my wounds but that is a tale for another time my friend"

Bilbo nodded and slowly moved to give the dwarf what he hoped would be seen as a friendly comforting hug, at first Thorin tensed but slowly he relaxed and leant against Bilbo, resiting his forehead against Bilbo's own just enjoying being cared about.

It was then that it happened, no music played, there weren't any fireworks nor did the angels weep.

Bilbo Baggins simply raised his head a little in readiness to say something instead of speaking his lips brushed against those of the Leader of the Company of Dwarves lightly.

Both stood in silence less than a breath apart stunned by what had just happened, neither one of them daring to speak and too afraid to let go of the other.


	3. Chapter 3

**More Than The Shire, Deeper Than The Mountain:Part 3**

After that briefest and yet so intimate of touches; as both Thorin and Bilbo stood frozen both so very unsure as to what was both happening and what they should do about it, the world itself seemed to stand still and time slowed, it was as if only they existed.

"I should be watching over the camp" Thorin finally managed to say but his eyes were fixed totally on Bilbo.

"And I have things that I should do before the others wake up, I get shy if I know there might be someone watching me" Bilbo whispered, his lips brushing against the beard and moustache of the dwarf as he spoke.

Thorin smiled and slowly reached out and moved an errant curl of hair out of Bilbo's eyes.

"My shy little hobbit" he cooed

Upon hearing the rather familiar and sentimental tone in Thorins voice Bilbo began to feel himself blush and rather than allowing Thorin to see him looking so innocent and vulnerable he tore himself away and rushed to do his morning ablutions before the rest of the dwarves woke up.

Thorin looked as if he had been struck by the mightiest of trolls, his eyes had grown wide and his lip quivered.

"What sorcery is this" he mumbled as his world suddenly felt so much more empty without Bilbo there beside him.

Gandalf the Grey, who had been sat quietly observing their little talk took a long lingering drag on his pipe before offering up a reply.

"The oldest kind my dear Master Oakenshield"

Thorin turned and glared at the wizard who in turn did nothing but raise a rather quizzical looking eyebrow.

"You saw?" Thorin asked, a look of blind panic etched on his otherwise majestic features

"A blind man could have seen it" Gandalf chuckled

"Can you fix it?" Thorin asked impulsively

"Fix, what is there to fix you silly fool...two hearts have decided upon their fates and who am I to interfere in such matters"

The dwarf walked over to Gandalf, his face a mix of anger and utter confusion

"This cannot happen, I have loved once and I vowed never again let alone with one not of my kind"

Gandalf gave a sad and knowing smile

"Ah yes I remember Cyndaril, such a pity"

The anger that had been building deep within Thorin suddenly erupted and he leaped at the wizard, intent to do him harm.

"Never mention her name...I curse the very day I met her" Thorin spat.

As he leapt, Gandalf muttered strange words and held the leader the dwarves in place while he slowly stood, not wishing to fight Thorin.

"Calm yourself Thorin Oakenshield, and if you care to remember it was she who saved your life"

"I do not wish to listen to this" Thorin struggled against Gandalfs magic as he sort to cover his ears.

By now a few of the other dwarves had been woken up by the noise and seeing both the wizard and their leader silhouetted against the emerging dawn sky, they had taken up their arms and were ready to defend Thorin.

Thorin growled loudly "Stand down, this is just a difference of opinion between friends nothing more, the wizard was just about to release me"

Bifur looked from Thorin to Gandalf and finally his eyes fell upon Bilbo Baggins who was stood to one side looking terrified and concerned at the same time, nodding he moved away from the scene before him. The others grumbled and moaned but slowly they too turned their attention from the altercation and their thoughts turned to that of breakfast.

Gandalf released Thorin and surprised the dwarf by offering him his hand as an apology.

"It was wrong of me to bring up old wounds Thorin, especially ones that are still fresh"

Thorin nodded and took his hand and pulled the wizard into a tight hug.

"I should learn to stay my temper, it will be the death of me"

With that said Thorin joined the other dwarves as they all started to prepare and cook breakfast for the company.

It was only when Thorin had left Gandalf that Bilbo dared to join him, "Gandalf, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course" Gandalf replied with a smile

"Who is Cyndaril?"

Gandalf looked down at Bilbo a little dismayed by the question.

"I do believe Bilbo Baggins that Master Oakenshield has already told you that is a tale for another time"

Bilbo started to move towards Thorin, a hobbits love of stories driving him to seek out the unknown, no matter how delicate but he was stopped when Gandalf grabbed him by the back of his collar and lifted him to his side.

"Now would not be the time Bilbo" Gandalf whispered "If he tells the tale it will be when he is ready and not before"


	4. Chapter 4

**More Than The Shire, Deeper Than The Mountain:Part 4**  
For some reason that Bilbo couldn't quite work out Thorin spent the better part of the that day or so avoiding him at all costs, when they rested instead of sending out Kili and Fili to scout he went himself, it was if he was doing everything he could to avoid the hobbit.

Balin tried to explain that Thorin had a lot on his mind and yes while he seemed troubled and it would be best to leave him to his thoughts but Bilbo couldn't help but wonder if he was the cause of this sudden malise that had fallen over Thorin Oakenshield.

As Thorin's mood grew more and more dark so did that of the rest of the company until even both Gandalf and the ever cheerful Bofur felt despondent and morose.

"This is ridiculous" Gandalf stated on the fourth day, they had hardly stopped to rest the day before and even the other dwarves were beginning to look exhausted as they tried their best to keep up with their leader.

The hobbit however was beginning to lag behind more and more behind, feeling as if he had done something so very terrible and despite what was said he suddenly felt so very alone.

Even Dwalin who openly admitted he would follow Thorin into Dragon's fire if he had to, began to grumble about silly hobbits and miserable dwarves.

"Why don't they just talk to each other?" Ori asked everyone as they finally halted for a meal, only because Bombur sat down and refused point blank to move even when Thorin threatened him.

"My dear sweet Ori, I do believe that they are both afraid of what appears to be happening between them and while we are heading in the right direction, I fear that Master Oakenshield is blind to what is around us" Gandalf answered quietly

"You mean those orc's that have been keeping a tabs on us, keeping just far enough away so we can't risk attacking but close enough to see what we are up to" Nori added.

The other dwarves nodded, except for Thorin who was too busy looking out towards The Lonely Mountain though his eyes were unfocused for his mind was still whirling and fighting emotions that he swore he would never feel again.

Bilbo Baggins however had slipped away from the group as soon as it became apparent they were resting and was currently wandering ahead, hoping that no-one had spotted him.

Only someone had, Thorin caught a fleeting glimpse of the hobbit as he walked carefully between a small outcrop of rocks and for the briefest of moments he was silhouetted against the darkening skies, skies that appeared to be promising yet more rain.

"Stupid hobbit" Thorin cursed to himself as he set off to bring the wandering Bilbo back to the camp.

It was only when food was ready that the rest of the company noticed that their number was down not one but two.

"We should go look for my uncle" Fili stated as he quickly feasted on the stew before him.

"Perhaps it would be best if we left Thorin and Bilbo alone together, let them sort it out once and for all neither of them would be so foolish to wander too far" Gandalf answered as he tried pick a slice of onion from out of his beard

"That may be the case under normal circumstances, but neither of them have really been themselves of late" Balin added

The group looked from one to another, collectively sighed and continued eating in relative silence.

"If there is any trouble Thorin will shout out" Gandalf stated, then thought to himself "If he can that is"


End file.
